


Visions

by FFAMasquerade2005



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: “I’ll ask you, bandit, to leave my husband alone, or at least fight fair.” Aria hissed to the man in front of her, who had recovered more quickly than either Guy, or Aria, had expected. Then, just as Guy finished standing, there came a whistling sound from behind him, and he watched in horror as a dagger flew past him headed straight toward the unsuspecting Aria.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC  
> The formatting looked funky, but it's not my fault!

Visions

_Show me your vision, the story begun_ _  
Two lights are rising and burning as one_

-Hayley Westenra

 

            Gisborne blocked another blow from the bandit, ‘These guys just won’t give up will they?’ he thought, as a bandit tried to sneak up on him from behind. Gisborne was glad for the aide of Hood, and his men, because with out them, Guy wasn’t sure the fight would have gone as well as it was.

            Robin, his unit and Gisborne, were traveling back from Hardwick Village, when they were ambushed. They had just finished an assignment providing humanitarian aid, so the attack came as a surprise to them all. These bandits, that attacked them, had a completely different set of moral standards it appeared than Robins unit. It seemed they either did not care to, or did not know how to fight fair, proving that the statement of, “no honor among thieves” was real. Their clothes were no more than glorified rags, so tattered and stained were they that one couldn’t even tell what color they used to be. The bandits were also so covered in dirt and grime, smelling something awful! Which begged the question “had they ever bathed in their life?”

 

            Robin’s platoon was a bit of a legend among the military. The scuttlebutt was he had made a deal with the devil, to be invincible in battle, which was why he always came out on top, even when the odds were against him.

           

            “Robin duck!” Marian shouted, throwing her dagger into the bandit who had just attempted a cheap shot at her husband. Robin looked from the bandit to his wife, not believing that he had been caught off guard!

“Thanks love!” Robin shouted back at his wife, she was truly a godsend he thought to himself, he was very lucky to have her in his platoon. Rarely did the military allow spouses to be in the same unit because it tended to distract people from doing their jobs properly. It was something that a unit could ill afford, as it could cost someone their life. Robin turned his attention back to the bandit, quickly rendering him unconscious. He heard Guy shout from somewhere behind him, “Give up! There is no sense in anymore of your men becoming injured, besides, we have nothing of value to you.” Thinking that the bandits were after money, and nothing else.

            “My men and I can **more** than handle you, and this, _pathetic_ excuse of an infantry.” the man spat, gesturing towards the group around them. “As for things of value, my men and I saw at least **two** pretty little things of value!” the bandit sneered, casting a lustful glance at Aria and Marian. “The one with the red hair will fetch a pretty sack of coins in the market because of her pretty figure that I know many would enjoy, including myself!” The bandit finished, licking his lips at his fantasy.

            Robin shouted at the man in anger, “you will **not touch** them!” Shoving the man backwards, he drew his other dagger from it’s sheath, ready to strike the man; however, Gisborne beat him to it, and Robin watched, in pleasure, as Gisborne hit the man over the head with the hilt of his sword. When the unconscious man hit the ground, he proceeded to land a few swift kicks to the bandit’s ribs and groin. Once satisfied, Gisborne simply looked over at Robin, shrugging, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Both men knew that they would die a thousand deaths before letting anything happen to their wives.

            Not needing to speak, Robin’s unit simply looked at each other and nodded in understanding. They moved into a formation that surrounded their foes, giving them no choice but to surrender, seeing as the so-called _leader_ was now lying on the ground unconscious.

~//~ 

            Aria saw that Gisborne was by himself trying to fight off a bandit. Normally Aria wouldn’t worry about her husband. She knew he was a skilled fighter and could handle himself in most situations, but she noticed his swing was slower than normal, and that he appeared to be tiring rather quickly. This was unusual for him, and upon further study she saw the reason for her husbands withering strength; his sword arm was dripping blood, his sleeve soaked with it. She didn’t even have think about what to do, her body simply moved on it’s own, all the years of training and pure instinct taking over as she ran to defend him.

            As Aria reached her husband, she saw the bandit drop to the ground and kick Guys feet out from under him. This caused Guy to loose his sword upon hitting the ground. Before Guy could even attempt to take another breath, he saw the bandit raise his sword to deal a final blow; however, just as the sword was thrust down there was a blur that came from his side, and in the blink of an eye, the bandit was tackled to the ground. This gave Guy the time he needed to recover, rolling over; he grabbed his sword and saw that it had been his wife who had come to his rescue.

            “Are you alright?” Aria asked, her voice full of concern. She regained her footing and took a defensive stance in front of him. Her eye’s never leaving the bandit, and as Guy slowly got to his feet, he replied to his rescuer.

“Never better.” he coughed, ‘Damn! I think I busted a rib.’ he thought, as pain shot through his side as he tried to catch his breath. Wincing from the pain, Gisborne was sure he was fooling no one that he was uninjured.

            “I’ll ask you, bandit, to leave my husband alone, or at least fight fair.” Aria hissed to the man in front of her, who had recovered more quickly than either Guy, or Aria, had expected. Then, just as Guy finished standing, there came a whistling sound from behind him, and he watched in horror as a dagger flew past him headed straight toward the unsuspecting Aria.

~//~

           

            Guy awoke with a start, his breathing coming in short heavy gasps, his body shaking from the dream that moments ago had been plaguing him. His body was drenched in sweat, his legs tangled up in the sheets, and the blanket in a heap on the floor. As Guy was trying to process where he was, there came a loud knock upon the door, causing him to jump at the unexpected sound.

            “Excuse me master, but I heard you shouting, is everything alright? Shall I go wake Geoffroi so he can fetch the doctor?” His maid, Alice, asked slightly opening the door to check on her master. This wasn’t the first time her master had shouted so in his sleep, she, as well as the rest of the staff, knew he was often haunted by demons in his sleep. Sometimes Geoffroi would have to physically wake the master, so deep in his nightmares was he.

“I’m well! You do not need to enter, leave me and go back to sleep, nothing is the matter.” Gisborne shouted back at her, he didn’t like his servants seeing him in such a distressing state.

 

            Once Guy was sure that Alice was gone, he untangled himself from the sheets. Getting out of bed, he decided to walk over to the window where the full moon was shining through. Opening it, he rested his head against its frame, welcoming the warm summer breeze that was now flowing past him. What a dream that had been, it had all seemed so real to him. He could have sworn he had tasted the dust that had been kicked up during the fight, and felt the rush of the dagger going past his head! He was confused as to who this Aria woman was, and why he had thought of her as “his wife”, he only loved one woman and that was Marian! He also would never join forces with Hood, who was his sworn enemy, and Guy would see him destroyed, even if it ended up killing him. If all this was true, and this had just been a dream, why did his heart ache with this strange feeling upon realizing the strange woman was not there beside him?

            She had been pretty enough he mused, with her red hair pulled back into an elaborate warriors braid. She had been tall for her sex, almost as tall as him, and he towered over most men with his six-foot frame. Her most striking feature though had been her deep blue eyes, which reminded him of the midnight sky, ‘just like tonight’ he thought. Guy ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and let out a long sigh, as he struggled to process this new and strange feeling the dream left him with, ‘What is this feeling?’ he pondered, before turning away from the window and making his way towards his door. ‘Maybe a strong drink will clear my head.’ With this last thought, Guy exited his room and made his way down to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I started years ago! Originally it was going to be a chapter in an old story that was titled "Summer Rain". This is a one shot, and I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. Please review!


End file.
